thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lysander Gale
Lysander Gale is a citizen representing The Capitol in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This tribute's district partner is typically either Scarlett Frost or Cleo Sinclair, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. 'Information' Name: Lysander Gale District: The Capitol Gender: Male Age: Fifteen Alignment: Moral Neutral Personality: In terms of personality, Lysander oozes charm. He's a suave talker, and he knows his way around people. He's someone who's extremely adept at convincing others to get what he wants, and he uses every bit of himself available in order to get this done. He'll talk with the right people, say the right words, and in the end, get what he needs done, done. Aside from that, Lysander's a kinder person than the average Capitolite. If someone wants something, he'll more than likely give it, be it a favour or a quick death. He's not someone who'll reject something for his own selfish gains, unless that gain would be his life. Height: 6'4" Weight: 193 pounds Weapon(s): Lysander is renowned for his skill with using a Falchion blade, but is comfortable enough to use just about any one-handed curved sword weaponry. He's known to be excellent in parrying, and at times can decide to be a real show-off. Give him a blade, and you have your machine. Give him anything else, and he is broken. History: Backstory=WIP me daddy |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *Lysander has had the typical Capitol upbringing: born into a wealthy family, he had a regular high-class childhood, where he was raised with the ideology of the Games. Nothing truly atypical happened in it. *As he expected to eventually enter the Games themselves, in one way or another, Lysander began to routinely practice using a weapon he soon found himself familiar with: the falchion. *He slowly but surely attuned his skill with it to a point, at which he began to spar properly with the blade to truly hit his peak with it in terms of skill. *Slowly but surely he began to cement himself as the top swordsman in Panem, the keyword being swords'man'. There was one target he couldn't beat, a girl from District 7 named Sequoia Waltz, who was a championship swordswoman. *Unfortunately, it was consistently impossible for Lysander to beat her, although he'd also consistently get very close to triumphing over her in combat. *Eventually, Lysander was reaped at 15, and nobody volunteered, knowing that he was a peak swordsman, and would have no challenge at all in winning the games. Now, the best swordsman Panem has ever seen is ready to conquer the Games. Strengths: Lysander is extremely dreamy, and he knows this, and will use it to his full advantage. Being born rich, Lysander figured out to not spend his parents' money, and uses his persuasiveness to get around difficult situations. He's also a top-tier swordsman, being extremely talented in this craft, even having been coined 'The Picasso of Swordsmanship' at one point. Weaknesses: Lysander's prime weaknesses come from his ineffectiveness with weaponry outside of swords, to the point that he's near-useless if he's outranged in combat, as well as his relatively large size for the average 15 year-old: a larger size means there's more of him that can be hit, and it's something opponents such as Sequoia have exploited in the past. Fears: Lysander suffers from thalassophobia, fearing what monsters could be lurking within the deepest waters of Panem. Reaping reaction: Lysander confidently strode to the stage, using his charms and good looks to attempt to sway the audience in his favour right away. Group Training: Lysander takes what little time he has to play the simulation machine as much as he can to do his best at perfecting multi-target combat. Individual Sessions in Training: Lysander's swordsmanship is likely impeccable enough to easily give him at least an 8. Anything less than that would be a shock to the majority of those who know of his name and its caliber. Interview Angle: Lysander's charms are put to the test in front of the audience as he does everything he can to sway their opinions to his side. Alliance: Lysander is a Career member by default, being a Capitol citizen. Token: Lysander does not have a token. Mentor Advice: Your skills outside of the sword are lacking. You'd best hope that nobody knows how to shoot a bow, or you'll have to cut down a lot of arrows. 'Inspiration and Etymology' Lysander Gale was inspired by Donald McBane, who was, at his time and even now, considered one of, if not the best sword duelist in history, and one of the most prolific duelists in recorded history. Lysander is a name that directly translates to 'liberator', originating from the words 'lysis' (freedom) and 'andros' (man). Gale is a word that directly translates to 'a strong wind', which is something you might use to describe a swordsman's speed. 'Trivia' *Lysander's original iteration under the Aegisbane tier had Dissociative Identity Disorder. *Like all of my Career District tributes, Lysander has lots of similarities with another Career District character. In his case, his oozing charm is very similar to that of Cleo Sinclair's public personality. *Lysander is one of four tributes with direct ties to characters outside of his assigned tier, with the others being Sequoia Waltz, Albion Danbury, and Lucian Aventair. Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Capitol Category:15 year olds Category:Males Category:Tehblakdeath's Aegisbane Tier